project_genesis_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly-1888
Anomaly #: 1888 Nickname: 'Dagwood Pines' Security Level: Z Description: Anomaly#1888 is a small, door-shaped space of nothingness that can nevertheless be moved by -REDACTED FROM CLEARANCE BELOW 3-. Anomaly#1888 is to be kept secure in the Beneath Zone, Anomaly#8111, under all circumstances, unless moved under direct authority by a District Manager or higher ranking authority. If one enters the doorway, they will find themselves in Anomaly#1888-A. Returned test subjects report a feeling of extreme happiness, and the inability to not smile, yet a small, creeping uneasiness. Anomaly#1888-A takes the former of the small, sleepy woodland town of Dagwood Pines. Returned test subjects report finding themselves walking along a gravel, or occasionally dirt, road until they reach a large wooden sign, painted white, aside from a yellow 'happy face' sign that is seemingly immovable from the sign. Black lettering seems to read as either: 'Welcome to Dagwood Pines, where the sun is always smiling!' Or 'Welcome to Dagwood Pines, where the people are always smiling!' Nonetheless, returned test subjects report that they felt compelled to touch the sign. One test subject (who will be referred to as J henceforth) has reported that they noticed no noise from the woods itself, which J found extremely unusual. This is where all returned test subjects, aside from J, report being pulled back through Anomaly#1888. When pulled from the door, each of these test subjects, once again aside from J, are covered in a thick purple substance and give off an odor of sickeningly sweet fruit. J reports moving further along the road, this time by choice, until they reached the town of Dagwood Pines. J describes the town as being, quote, 'somehow a mix of 90s propaganda paradise and real world -DELETED FOR EXPLETIVE-'. Test subject J has shown a lack of ability to remember any of the details of the structures of the town, aside from a large church, a butcher shop, and a fountain. Even here, J cannot remember any actual specific details about these few structures, aside from that the church is 'large, white, and it had a weird pyramid shape on its door'. Test subject J then returned to the Project, perfectly normal. Welcome, High Clearance. Ignore the last paragraph, near everything in it is a lie. Test subject J, who shall now forth be referred to as Kinsel Cray, did indeed not remember the details of most of the town. However, she gave much more detailed explanations of the three main structures described above. The church was indeed white, with a pyramid shape above the doorway, but it is larger than hinted at above. She described the doors as being each thirty feet in height. However, as she did not yet enter, this is where our information on the church ends. The butcher shop, she describes, is of average size. It is without a door. On inspection, Cray found that all interior doors could not be opened. She described the butcher shop as being entirely empty, though at each of the waiting area seats, she described a small amount of pooling purple liquid. She says that the butcher block was empty, but stained bright yellow. The fountain showed some form of sculpture, and instead of water, was pouring more of the purple liquid, which will now be referred to as Anomaly#1888-B. Cray describes that some of the trees were marked with the pyramid symbol above the church's doorway. These same trees were the only ones from which she could hear forest noises, insects and such. Upon entering the church for the first time, Cray reports having seen Anomaly#1888-B present, quote, 'everywhere.' Cray never returned from Anomaly#1888-A, yet we have recently made contact with her via classified means, in which we learned the details above. Do not report on Cray's dissapearance. If one does, they will be swiftly terminated. Do not mention any of these classified events. If one does, they will be swiftly terminated. Do not ask for more information about Anomaly#1888, or any of its sub Anomalies. New information will be given if one needs to know. Asking for more information of high clearance personal will result in demotion to Test Subject. Your first assignment will be searching for Cray. Category:Anomalies